


Silly Songs for Silly Songs' Sake

by Cheloya



Category: Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Zaphod continues to be Zaphod, largely at Trillian's expense.





	Silly Songs for Silly Songs' Sake

Zaphod always has a tune running through one head or the other, and Trillian would have far fewer problems with this if he didn't always insist upon singing them.

While thumping out the beat on the delicate control panel of the Heart of Gold.

It might almost be funny, if it didn't inconvenience them so often.

"Look on the bright side, babe," he tells her, one arm round her waist, the other round her shoulders, and the other other gesturing to the apparently wonderful world around them. "We've gotta be the only cats on this baby for a thousand years!"


End file.
